Pesadilla despiertame
by Valisas del nemus insanus
Summary: SI tendrias que dejar escapar a tu sueño mas preciado ¿lo harias? y que serias capaz de sacrificar por el una pareja poco comun pero delen una oportunidad estoy pensando en hacer un fic largo sobre lo que paso antes y despues de este fic corto leanlo.YAOI


Hypnos vio a Camus sonreír en la lejanía abrazando a Milo, ambos hombres dorados se unieron en un beso que fue reflejado en sus dorados ojos, Thanatos no apartaba la vista de su hermano recostado contra el árbol.

-todabía no comprendo.- dijo el hombre de cabellos plateados

-¿El que?- respondió el Dios de los sueños.

-Hace unos meses me pides que devuelva la vida a Camus.

-si

- Las primeras semanas que le capturaste y lo trajiste aquí solo luchabais todo el rato, a veces pensé que se iba a formar una de esas guerras de 1000 años y eso que a ti no te gusta la sangre.

-Pero si me gusta él.

-Ya, ya después no se que paso, Camus te acepto a pesar de estar en el inframundo, a pesar de estar rodeado de espectros. Os pasabais horas en los campos elisios.

-Borre a Milo de su memoria - fue la escueta respuesta de Hypnos, su mirada seguía impasible pero la gente que conociera al Dios sabia que su interior se estaba rompiendo por momentos.

-Pero luego le devolviste todos sus recuerdos junto a ese escorpión. Al principio se enfado, pero podrías...

- Da igual lo que pudiera haber hecho.

-Si lo hubieras tomado como escla...- comenzó a decir Thanatos

- ! He dicho que da igual¡¡¡ - fue un grito mas que unas palabras y Thanatos decido no seguir por ese camino

- no hay quien te comprenda - le respondió el Dios de la muerte a su rubio hermano cruzándose de brazos.

-Creo que tampoco me entendiste cuando te deje en los campos eliseos para que lucharas con los caballeros de bronce.

-Pero esto es distinto ¿por que me pediste que resucitara a Milo? ¿Por que le borraste tus recuerdos a Camus, como si nunca hubieras existido en su vida?

-Así esa mejor , el esta bien. Milo es alguien de fiar yo siempre lo vigilare desde la lejanía. Estará más a salvo con él que con migo.

-Eres de lo que no hay. normalmente pasas de todo, de la luchas, de las sangre solo hay tres o cuatro cosas que te hagan cambiar Una soy yo cuando te doy como tu dices "dolores de cabeza", otra es proteger a Hades y su templo , y si no fuera por los otros detalles pensaría que tu lealtad hacia él esta por encima de todo y la ultima pero la mas importante es Acuario , cuando le miras creo que el seria la única persona por la que llegarías a traicionar ha Hades. El amor hace estragos.

-Mira quien fue ha hablar creo que tu y Aiacos...

- Calla, que tengo una reputación que mantener.

-No frente a mí.

-Pero para eso eres mi hermano.

Hypnos sonrió y miro con tristeza como se encontraban los dos caballeros dorados uno encima de otro juguetonamente.

-sigo sin comprenderte, ahora podrías estar los dos juntos, podrías ser tu el que estuviera con Camus y no Milo ¿por que no haces nada?

-He dicho que lo dejes- La indiferencia desapareció del rostro de hypnos para dar paso a la tristeza que sentía- ¿sabes lo que le hubiera pasado si él seguirá en el inframundo ? Hades es nuestro señor ¿sabes lo que le podría haber hecho, lo que estuvo a punto de pasar!esta mas seguro con él que con migo¡ ¿sabes lo que me duele verle con él? ¿Sabes lo que me hizo Hades al saber que le había dejado libre junto a Milo bajo la protección de Athenea?

-Perdona, lo siento- dijo incómodamente Thanatos

Hypnos sonrió tristemente, sabia lo que le costaba a su hermano pedir perdón estaba seguro que era al único que se lo pedía - no pasa nada- dijo Hypnos.

Sin embargo la curiosidad de Thanatos era mayor que su buen juicio.

-Estuviste con él mas que... vamos que en la cama...

-Si ¿y?- a esto se refería con dolores de cabeza a su hermano siempre le gustaba pinchar era superior a sus fuerzas, no lo podía evitar por eso normalmente tenia paciencia y le dejaba pasar, pero esta vez era diferente un gesto en la cara de Hypnos le advertía a Thanatos que no siguiera por ahí.

-Déjalo- respondió Thanatos volviéndose- realmente no quiero saber sobre eso, vamos a dar un paseo por los campos eliseos si Hades se da cuenta que dejamos nuestras obligaciones para ayudar a unos dorados, matarnos seria poco lo que nos haría...

Hypnos se alzo sin poder quitar sus ojos de Milo y Camus tristemente se giro rápidamente a su hermano y al hacerlo en su rostro de su rostro desapareció todo rastro de sentimiento para dejar una cara inexpresiva una mascara que le salvaguardara de todo alzo la vista al cielo y resoplo.

-Tienes razón vayamos a recordar viejos tiempos.

Y comenzó ha andar mientras un Camus sin ningún recuerdo del rubio Dios de los sueños sonreía feliz a un Milo dulce y fiero.

Thanatos que se había quedando mirando la escena algo rezagado viendo como su hermano se iba tristemente, salio corriendo al final tras Hypnos-He espera - en el fondo esperaba que su hermano entrara en razón alguna vez, por lo pronto sabia que Hypnos estaría protegiendo a Camus siempre en la distancia oculto entre las sombras de sus sueños.

Los dos hermanos se perdieron en las nieblas del inframundo como si las entrañas de la tierra hubieran abierto sus fauces para tragárselos haciéndoles desaparecer entre los grises que flotaban en el aire.


End file.
